


Cascade

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comic, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Thorin's Dwarvish constitution is no match for a good Hobbit punch. Comic.





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mcmanatea for the beta! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the Bagginshield Summer Surprise was "Do you always make your fruit punch that strong?" - and I decided to go with the most obvious and silly concept :D


End file.
